John Alexander Zacharias Wiki
Meet John Alexander Zacharias! In a world where nice people are frowned upon and emotionally intelligent men are often unaccepted, Alex prevails in his generosity, kindness, and passion. As a technical writing student who is required to create a wiki, I felt Alex deserved a truthful wiki that reflects his history, interests, and ideals. Who is Alex? John goes by his nickname, Alex, so that is how he will be referred in this wiki. Alex was born in Cleveland, Ohio, on September 27th, 2000. Alex was always a kind soul and he reflected this in his character throughout his childhood and early adulthood. Alex is currently 17, and is shaping his character by the day, however. He is learning how to stand up for himself and let others know what is on his mind. On a less personal note, here are some quick facts about Alex: * Favorite Color: '''When asked what his favorite color was, he said, "navy blue, but formally purple". This means his current favorite color is navy blue, but throughout his life his favorite color was purple. * '''Favorite Food: Alex's favorite food is Fettuccine Alfredo. He said shortly after that although he hadn't had it in a while, it is still his favorite. * Musical Talents: '''Alex can play the drums and the guitar fluently, and has practiced these instruments for several years. He can also play the piano, but not to the same amount of skill. * '''Hobbies: One of Alex's clear hobbies is music. He also enjoys playing videogames and thrift shopping. * Favorite Animal: '''Dogs. He says that dogs are his favorite because they are cute and he loves them, they are friendly and pure creatures. * '''Nicknames: '''Nicknames are important to Alex because he never goes by John. Here are some of the nicknames he has accumulated over recent years. ** ''Alex: ''This is the clearest nickname of them all, and is used on a day-to-day basis. Many of his friends do not know his formal first name. ** ''Slug: ''Slug came about on Alex's most memorable night with his friends. "It was out of nowhere", he says. "I had several nicknames but this one is one of the ones that stuck with me". ** ''Arlecks: ''This nickname appears to be "Alex", just sounded out differently. It was typed to him in a direct message from a friend, and Alex found it amusing. Now that some basic facts have been covered, this wiki is going to delve into Alex's music career, the importance of his friends, and his history. Alex's Music Career Throughout the years, music has become a large influential force in Alex's life. Alex plans further his education in music, but is undecided in what he wants to do after that. He feels that nevertheless, he would have fun getting an education in the thing he is most passionate about. His musical passion can be broken down into three categories: drums, guitar, and music production. * '''Drums: '''Out of all the instruments Alex plays, his favorite is the drums. He started drumming in the seventh grade at the age of "roughly 12 or 13" and hasn't fell out of love with it since. Alex attended several schools throughout his adolescence, one of them being Admiral Farragut Academy, a local military academy in St. Petersburg, Florida. Alex was enrolled in the band program until 10th grade as part of the drum line. He later transferred to Seminole High School where he partook in the percussion program. While at Seminole, he placed in second in the band competition with his fellow band members. Alex still occasionally practices the drums in his free time. As with most passions, he enjoys it just as much every time. * '''Guitar: '''Alex learned the guitar in eighth grade, but it was not as big of an influence on his music career as drums are. He also did not have any formal school activities centered around playing the guitar like he did the drums, though it is still a part of his musical talents. * '''Music Production: Once Alex transferred back to Admiral Farragut Academy after being at Seminole High School, he started to produce music. This was not until recently, however. He started in the 12th grade and there is no telling how far this will take him. Friends, Schools, and Influence As with most, Alex was highly influenced by his friends and moving through schools throughout the early years of his life. Alex had a few important friends that influenced him most in the recent 5 years of his life. He met these friends as early as middle school and they stuck with him since. There is significance with each friend, if it weren't for each of them, Alex would not be the man he is today. Listed below are all of the schools Alex attended from elementary school forward: * Buckeye Elementary School * Bridgewater Middle School * Admiral Farragut Academy * Braden River High School * Seminole High School * Murphy High School * Admiral Farragut Academy Each school has its historical significance, of course, and these locations are where he met some of his closest friends. These friends are integral to the building of Alex's character. Listed below are each of the friends from the group, how he met that friend, and what impact they had on him as a person. * Ryan Green: Alex met Ryan in the sixth grade when he attended Bridgewater Middle School. Ryan promoted one of Alex's main hobbies, playing video games. After countless nights, Alex got closer to video game lore, video game culture, and competitive gaming. Although Alex did compete himself in video game competitions, he learned what it was and became somewhat immersed in the culture of gaming competition due to Ryan's influence. *Jack Prior: Jack become one of Alex's first friends at Admiral Farragut Academy when he arrived in eighth grade. Jack was described by Alex as "just a super cool guy" who learned not to care. As someone who is highly emotional, Alex often cared about others before himself. With the help of Jack, Alex was able to begin to look after himself and care for what is in his best interest. *Clayton Scott: Alex also met Clayton at Bridgewater Middle School with his other friend Ryan. Clayton introduced Alex to band and drumming, both of which became passions of his over time. If Clayton never entered Alex's life, one could argue that he never would have started drumming. *Joseph Rotondo: Alex met Joe in the seventh grade when he joined band. Only one grade apart, the two became inseparable in the past few years. Alex claims he has the greatest emotional connection with Joe. Joe also introduced Alex to new groups of friends including the one he is currently a part of. Without the support of his current group, it may have become very difficult for Alex to show the emotions he does due to the nature of his last friend group. After analyzing the relationships Alex has with his closest friends, one could easily see why they were so influential on his life and music career. Half of the friends in this group had musical connections, which further promoted his musical success and arguably peaked his interest in music in the first place. Others influenced his interests and emotional intelligence, which became just as important in the creation of Alex's character. History: Early Life More-so than early adulthood, early childhood shapes us into who we are more than we realize. Alex claims that he had "a pretty normal early life",where he did things that most children do. Some of these things included playing with Legos and enjoying art. One of Alex's most vivid memories in his early years was when he had couch cushions stacked up and he was rocking back and forth on top of them. Once he lost control he busted his head open on the nearest hard object and blood began to pool on the floor. At the age of three, Alex had to get stitches for this incident. When Alex moved to Florida at the age of 11, he got more into video games, which he still enjoys to this day. Two years later, Alex's father died when he was only 13 years old. Soon after, Alex moved to Alabama in February, 2017. He missed Florida, even though he made new friends. Once he came back a few months after the big move he was reunited with the people he grew up with and the city he came to know and love, St. Petersburg. Achievements Because Alex excels both academically and musically, he achieved a few things in his early adolescence that made him stand out: Duke TIP Program TIP in Duke TIP Program stands for Talent Identification Program. This program is designed for academically talented students who are in grades four through twelve. Those who participate in this program are given resources to help them reach their full educational potential. Gifted students are often identified through their standardized testing scores. Because Alex had the opportunity to take the SAT in the seventh grade and got an exceptional score, he was recruited. Competitions Alex was entered in robotics competitions and competitions where he could display his ability to understand the Chinese language. Although Alex did not place in the top 3 of either categories, he still had the opportunity to be there which was an achievement in itself. Alex's high school band placed second overall in the FMBC (Florida Marching Band Championships) in 2016. Shortly after he, along with his high school band, placed first in his class at the FFCC premier (Florida Federation of Colorguards Circuit). Conclusion Alex is just a kind guy looking to make it in society like the rest of us. There is no telling what the future holds for him and his music career but the world is his oyster, as they say, and he is ready to conquer it with his skill, kindness, and charisma. Reading through this article, one might relate their experiences to Alex's and realize the influence that their friends had on their character, and the importance of keeping their hobbies dear to them because they could evolve into a career choice. There are many themes that we all share when we are in our adolescence. Growing up is arguably the most difficult part of life and when asking people if they would ever go back not a single person says yes. Alex is still developing, but as far as this wiki can tell, he is doing an incredible job when balancing school, his passion for music, and a social life. Hats up to you, Alex! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Alex's Music Career